


Hearth and Home

by wheredwellthe_brave_atheart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart/pseuds/wheredwellthe_brave_atheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It took some time, after the war, to be able to breathe properly. She fills her lungs now, inhales the scents lingering in their bedroom - her perfume, the laundry detergent on the sheets, but most of all, Percy; his shampoo and cologne, and underneath the constant smell of salt, of wind over the ocean, and of something unique to him that reminds her of stars and fire and sun, something warm, hopeful, and strong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus world, created by Rick Riordan. I do not claim ownership over the word or any characters used. I am not profiting in any way from this work, it is my own invention and for entertainment only, and it is not purported to be a part of Rick Riordan's official story line.
> 
> I love Percabeth with the very depth and breadth of my soul, and I hope you do too!

Percy has the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen. 

They’re most intense when he's looking at her - when she can see the strength and sadness he carries with him soften with love - and they’re never more intense than when he’s watching her during this. 

She loves to see the desire darken the sea-green, loves to watch his pupils dilate, until the black is ringed by a beautiful green like pine needles at the height of summer.

And she loves when he twists his hips just so and it makes her throw her head back against the pillow and gasp for breath.

He laughs lightly - the kind of sound that took a while for them to be able to make again after the war - and leans in, leaving soft kisses along her cheekbone, trailing down to press his mouth to the pulse point under her jaw. She feels the steady thrum of her heart trying to beat a tattoo against his lips, and loves knowing that it beats this strongly for him - for his goodness, his determination and steadfastness, for this man lying tangled with her in their bed who has been her partner since childhood, since he was a boy with too-frantic energy and she was a girl with too-guarded sadness. 

She arches her back as he sets a faster pace, his hands wide and strong on her hips, her foot hooked around his calf. 

Sometimes she can't believe they've been this lucky - which seems an odd thing to think, she knows. But after all they've endured, after all the ways they were unlucky, sometimes she has to remind herself that this is real - that they both survived and are here, together. 

It's taken them so long to get to where they are now. The weeks and months following the last battle with Gaea were spent recovering from everything they had tried so hard to keep at bay during the last days of the second war. 

She'd been snappish and shivery, exhausted from the long year of torment, while Percy battled the anger and grief that had been his fuel in Tartarus. They both tried so hard to help each other, but struggled to remember themselves. 

Slowly, they began to heal - differently, but in tandem. 

And there was no way they would ever be separated again. 

As if to re-affirm this, she entwines herself further, wrapping both her legs around his waist for good measure. He responds by catching her mouth on his and kissing her fiercely, until they both run out of air. 

It took some time, after the war, to be able to breathe properly. She fills her lungs now, inhales the scents lingering in their bedroom - her perfume, the laundry detergent on the sheets, but most of all, Percy; his shampoo and cologne, and underneath the constant smell of salt, of wind over the ocean, and of something unique to him that reminds her of stars and fire and sun, something warm, hopeful, and strong. 

He runs his hand up the length of her body, over her hip and waist and ribs, until he's brushing his thumb, calloused from gripping Riptide, along her jawline. 

"Annabeth," he breathes, and she reaches up with one hand and trails her fingertips along his shoulders, down his spine. "Annabeth-" He groans when her fingers find that point on the small of his back, his hand leaving her face to clench the sheets above her, his elbow driving into the mattress beside her head. "Annabeth-" he pants. 

She grips him tighter, bringing a hand up to tangle her fingers in his hair, and stretches up to kiss him as stars explode behind her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
